Mil Grunts
Introduction The Mil Grunt is the most commonly faced enemy in the game, incredibly unintelligent robots built for minor effect, grunts are constantly seen throughout every level in the game (With the exclusion of both boss battles). What they lack in intelligence they make up for in firepower in numbers, grunts have no seemingly normal squad amount, but rather the amount varies by type, suggesting a by-division military system. These typical soldiers are the backbone of the Mil Army that work to control Iron Star under command of General Corrosive. Physically the Mil Grunt itself has a triangular-shaped body, thin limbs, and a digitigrade leg design, but plantigrade feet. Their physical stance is a bit of a "Hunchback" with their head attached leaning over the front of their bodies, with a Mil insignia on their shoulders/arm. Mils can be most commonly heard with a German accent. (This is likely a reference as a lot of the Mil Army seems based off of World-War Germany.) Behavior wise, Grunts seem to be maniacal killing machines, their accuracy is poor (On easy difficulty only.), they seem to laugh and enjoy inflicting pain upon others, and seem to have a lack of care over friendly fire. Quote: "Not me not me! Shoot the droid!" and the following conversation: "So.. you eh wanna go.. uh...' 'Droid Huntin?' 'Yeah Droid huntin' *Both Laugh*" Do not let their stupidity fool you, in numbers grunts are a deadly force. And they are consequentially the only enemy in the game capable of driving vehicles, operating switches, and using turrets. Throughout multiple times in the game the player will be faced against a grunt driving a Sentinel Tank, Loaders, RATs, or inside a Heavy Ground Turret. Types of Grunts The Grunts are colored by their weapon specialty, with the exclusion of one specific grunt known as Vlax. Blue: The first grunt encountered in the game, this version of the grunt carries a simple mining laser and clearly not fit for military line of work. Red: Red grunts are the typical grunt to expect, the most common and in later portions of the game they may as well be cannon fodder. Wielding a Level 3 SPEW. Oddly enough a red grunt with a mining laser can be seen in the end-level screen, with glitch standing over the remains in glory. Green: The green grunt is the heavy-weapons division of the Mil Army, they wield Rocket Launchers and give the least care for friendly fire. Black: The black variant of the mil grunt is the sniping division of the Mil Army. Wielding Level 2 Rivet Guns, they are not very attentive but will fire at a player at extreme distances. Their aim is not to be the worry as much as the exploding rivets. Silver: The silver grunt is most commonly seen in the Morbot Region and the Mil Space Station, wielding a Toaster these grunts are, at least in the Morbot region, deployed as a containment unit, cleaning up the swarmers near the core.' Dismemberment of the Grunt The grunts can be dismembered in more places than most bots of the game. '''Head: While it offers no real noticeable difference in the way they fight, it causes the grunt's voice to distort into a varying range of pitches. Arms: When the arms are dismembered, the grunt will no longer be able to accurately fire it's weapon or throw grenades, leading to usual friendly fire due to their mentioned stupidity. Spine/Upper Torso: A grunt's "spine" can be broken making the entire upper half of the bot flail around helplessly, making them completely ineffective soldiers in the front lines unable to do anything to intentionally harm the player, or their allies. Category:Mils Category:Enemies